This study is directed towards characterizing the change in resistance of murine eyes to Pseudomonas aeruginosa bacterial infection altered by age and genetic background. Biochemical purification of bacterial pili and flagellar proteins, production of monoclonal (MAbs) and polyclonal antibodies to these proteins and immunization with the proteins and immunotherapy with MAbs or polyclonal antisera will be done in the in vivo mouse models of infection. Immunocytochemical, immunological and microbiological techniques will be employed to localize and determine the role of major histocompatibility (MHC) Class I and Class II antigens, T cell subsets, B cells, antibody and several glycoproteins and glycolipids (GMl gangliosides) and type IV collagen in infection. Lectin histochemistry and cytochemistry will be employed in vivo (eye and lacrimal gland) using immunofluorescence of routinely embedded 1 um sections as well as transmission electron microscopy and postembedding procedures with plastic etching and/or embedding in hydrophilic resins to determine ocular in situ biochemistry and lectins will be similarly employed in traditional biochemical assay procedures. Human post mortem autopsy corneas and mouse organ culture in vitro systems will be employed for adherence assay testing using scanning electron microscopy and quantitative microbiological procedures and these data related to and compared with information gained from the in vivo models. Bacterial surface components (glycocalyx) will be determined with lectin histochemistry, cytochemistry and biochemistry and additional inhibitory agents will be examined to further clarify the receptor/adhesin interaction between bacteria and host ocular tissue. The studies proposed will be of value in the development of immunotherapeutics and/or receptor analogs which either alone, or in concert, will serve to prevent or lessen bacterial infectivity and subsequent corneal inflammatory disease.